Gamer Shinobi
by Son of The Jester
Summary: A young shinobi with a unique ability will help to shape the world he lives in. With his friends at his side he will fight, grow, and find love.
1. Chapter 1

Video games; they are my only passion outside of becoming a ninja. You see video games allow you to escape your life, especially RPGs. You see I'm an orphan and I have only one friend. His name is Naruto, he's a bit goofy, but he is a really good guy. Though for some reason most people don't like him, I mean they really hate him. I don't understand why, sure he pulls pranks a lot, but like I said he's a good guy. So I used to play games to help forget about my depressing existence. Why am I telling you about my former gaming habit? Well it's for the same reason it's a former habit; I recently gained an ability called The Gamer. I don't play games anymore because my life became one.

* * *

Seeing the time I head to the academy, so as not to incur the wrath of Iruka-Sensei. I arrive to see the class full, looks like I'm the last one here, and head over to where Naruto is sitting. To day we get our team assignments. After a few minutes Iruka quiets the room down and starts talking.

"Today is the first step in your journey as a Shinobi; you will be assigned to a team of three lead by a Jonin. Now let's get started." As he rattles off team groupings I start to half listen. "Team 8 will consist of Kiba, Hinata, and Keita. Meet you Jonin-Sensei outside."

This gets my attention Kiba and Hinata make a good tracking duo, but I don't fit into that category. Unless I was put on the team as a fighter, Kiba has above average Taijutsu, combine that with my Nintaijutsu and Ninjutsu skills and you have a defense for the team. So I'm there for when the team is in direct combat.

 **Through rational thought your Wisdom is increased by 1**

 **Thinking things through increases your Intelligence by 1**

Nice a bump in skill; that is always welcome. My sensei is a woman with wild black hair, red eyes, and red eyes. I use Observe on her to gain more information.

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **Level- 46**

 **Title- Genjutsu Mistress**

 **Kurenai Yuhi is Konoha's premiere Genjutsu specialist, though the rest of her skills are average her Genjutsu is the best seen since Itachi Uchiha.**

Not much information, I need to level up Observe some more. In fact there is a lot I need to level up. That can wait for later though; right now I need to introduce myself to my new team.

"Keita Typhon is my name, I like training, and I'm not sure what my goal is yet." I say with enthusiasm. " I will do my best to protect my team and help them grow as shinobi."

"Very good; I'm sure you will find a worthy goal on day." Kurenai-Sensei says to me. "Now then, we are going to head to training ground 13 for a little spar so I can get a gage of each of your skills. Meet me there in one hour and bring anything you need with you."

With that she Body Flickers away, leaving each of us to take our leave. I sprint towards the house I share with Naruto to gather supplies. I put on the outfit I chose to be my standard uniform, it's rather plain. A dark blue tank top, black pants, and black boots; I also wrap my hands and biceps in bandages. I wear my headband as a belt. I strap leg holsters full of kunai and shuriken to each leg and a wakizashi to the back of my waist. On either side of my waist I strapped a pouch, one with regular smoke bombs and the other with poison smoke bombs. On either ankle I strap a dagger and I head out. As I leave I notice Naruto has his door shut, he must have gone to bed early. Heading towards the training ground I realize that this isn't a regular spar but a test. She is going to see if we are really ready to be ninja; the exam must have been to weed out the ones who weren't cut out. Now they're checking to see who is truly prepared.

 **Rational thought increases your Intelligence by 1**

Reaching the training ground I see Hinata and Kiba are already here. Joining them I decide to meditate until Kurenai-Sensei gets here. Once I center myself I start to think through a technique I'm trying to create, after a few minutes Kurenai-Sensei reaches the training grounds and greets us. I stand up as she begins to talk. She explains that the spar will be to test our abilities, so she can figure out our strengths and weaknesses. First up is Hinata, I've watched her throughout our time in the academy. She could be a powerful shinobi if she gained some confidence. Her skills are below what they should be, but her knowledge is well above average. If she could get over her timid nature and devote more of herself to training she will still be able to realize her potential. The fight goes as expected; she didn't do all that good. She put up more of a fight than I thought she would, which was a nice surprise. Up next was Kiba, likewise I kept an eye on him. He is interesting; his Taijutsu is above average on his own, add in his dog Akamaru and he is far above almost everyone our age. The only people who can beat that duo is Sasuke and myself. Other that that his tracking skills are topnotch, no one in our class can come close; but that's all he has. He was close to Naruto in the academic rankings and Naruto was dead last. His intelligence is just barely average and his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are subpar. Though like Hinata if he puts in the work he'll be a formidable ninja. His fight also goes as I expected, he put up a lot more of a fight than Hinata; but in the end his inability to notice and subsequently escape them was his downfall. He got caught in an illusion that made him thin Akamaru was Kurenai-Sensei. Now it's my turn and I won't hold back; but I'll only use techniques and jutsus that I've already mastered.

 **New Quest**

 **Fight Kurenai**

 **Objective: Fight with your Sensei to show your skills**

 **Success: 1,000Xp**

 **Failure: None**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

I take my stance and watch Kurenai-Sensei carefully; I avoid her eyes, I can't afford to get trapped in a Genjutsu. I may be good with escaping them but with her skill in them is far above anything I'm capable of breaking. We stand there for a few minutes, evaluating each other. She is the first to make a move she runs at me and throws a punch that I easily dodge. I retaliate with a side thrust kick to her stomach; it connects and sends her skidding back. Capitalizing on this I rush forward and throw a series of punches and kicks, keeping her on the defense while I try to push her into a corner. Try being the operative word, as she starts to slowly move from defense to offence. She begins to put me on the defensive, so I'm forced to resort to using my Nintaijutsu. Jumping back I activate the culmination of all my training and hard work. As Kurenai-Sensei comes at me again I react as normal until I see an opening then I use my new speed to take her by surprise and dash around her. As my kick is about to land, she throws an arm up and catches it. Whipping her arm back around and sends me crashing into a tree. As I start to get up she I feel a foot press into my chest, I look up and see Kurenai-Sensei standing above me. She smiles and I return it, putting her hand out she helps me to my feet. I head back over to Kiba and Hinata.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Reward 1,000Xp**

 **Bonus Objectives**

 **Surprise Kurenai- 300Xp**

 **Unveil your secret technique- 200Xp**

 **Level up:**

 **Lvl 13**

 **6 Points**

"You all did very well. Hinata you need to be more confident, you would do so much better if you believed in yourself more. Kiba your Taijutsu is spot-on, but you lack other skills, expand your horizons and you'll be a force to be reckoned with. Keita, you did phenomenal, your Taijutsu is fantastic and your planning is perfect. Trying to push me into a corner was a smart move. Now then we will go and get some food, my treat, but first; Keita I want to know what that sudden boost in speed was." She says looking at me. I see no reason not to tell her. She is my Sensei after all.

"It's a technique I came up with called **Water Release: Blood of Suijin**. The technique pumps blood through the body at a hyper accelerated rate, increasing the amount of blood the muscles in my body receive; thus increasing their capabilities. The technique makes me faster and stronger, by as much as 35%." I inform them. What I don't tell them is that as I use the technique more I'll be able to level it up increasing its effectiveness. As we walk to the restaurant I spend my points. As we eat we talk about all kinds of things and just get to know one another better. After dinner we all head back to our respective homes. When I get home I head to my room and look in the mirror and use Observe on myself.

 **Keita Typhon**

 **Level- 13**

 **Strength (STR) 25**

 **Vitality (VIT) 20**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 31**

 **Intelligence (INT) 30**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 21**

 **Luck (LUK) 14**

 **HP- 1577**

 **CK-2150**

 **Keita Typhon, a Genin of Konoha. Specializing in Nintaijutsu he is deadly up close and having above average Ninjutsu skill he is also a threat at mid to long range. A rue package deal, he also has above average skill in Genjutsu. With his gamer ability he has the potential to become an exceptional shinobi.**

* * *

 **Please Review**

 **With laughs,**

 **SonoftheJester**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It's been two months since we become Genin and I'm growing restless. All we've done outside of training is D rank missions, which are basically just chores around the village. The only positives are I've gained five levels and have become closer to my team. Other than the points I get through leveling up, I've also gotten several individual points. I gain individual points by repeated use of an attribute; for example if I run laps for a while I will earn a point in Dexterity and Vitality. Dexterity governs things like speed and reaction time, it also covers standard dexterity and other finesse based skills. Vitality covers health and stamina; it also combines with Strength to determine durability. Strength is how physically strong I am. It determines how much I can lift and how much force I can put behind my strikes. Intelligence is how smart I am, it helps with anything thinking based. It also makes learning new skills and gaining Experience easier. Wisdom is a measure of how wise I am. It's similar to Intelligence, but on a more spiritual plane. It determines how rational I am and helps make unbiased observation. Luck is a very vague skill; I know it determine how lucky I am, but to what extent the points matter I don't know. All I know is that luck is a dangerous thing, you put too much faith in it and you'll surely die.

I've also leveled up my Observe ability a lot it's level 24 now. I now gain a ton of information on my targets and can see info on people up to level 65. I can also use it on individual information pieces, like a skill or Jutsu, to gain information on it. I can use it to see how far I am from leveling myself or a skill up. If my estimation is right I need about five more uses of Observe to level it up. So that's what I'll do as I head home. After the fourth use I see Naruto not far from me, so I decide he gets the honor of leveling up Observe.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level- 17**

 **Strength (STR) 35**

 **Vitality (VIT) 45**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 29**

 **Intelligence (INT) 15**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 14**

 **Luck (LUK) 12**

 **HP- 5200**

 **CK-7500**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is a Genin of Konoha and a member of team Kakashi. His life up to this point has been made bearable only by his friendship with Keita Typhon. He is hated by his own village due to his status as the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails. His father, Minato Namikaze, was the Fourth Hokage when the Nine Tails attacked the village. Along with Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, he sealed the Nine Tails into a baby Naruto.**

I was shocked; I needed to be careful with how I approach this. This kind of thing was easily an S rank secret, so I can't just go around talking about it. Naruto also probably has no idea; he would have either told me or shown signs of knowing when the villages insulted him. My Gamers Mind kicks in and calms me down, my thought process slows and I start thinking more clearly. Since Naruto is the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails that means the Nine Tails is sealed inside him, but that doesn't make him the Nine Tails. No he is just a container, like a bowl to soup, so there's no reason to hate him. The villagers mistakenly put the fear and hate into a little boy who is in fact protecting them. I'm interrupted by a status window.

 **Through insight your Wisdom increases**

 **Observe has leveled up- LvL 25**

 **New ability obtained-**

 **Leveling Observe to 25 has granted a new ability. Shinri no me (Eye of Truths) has been learned.**

 **Shinri no me** **LvL 1-**

 **Shinri no me passively grants perfect senses and increases perception. When active it grants the ability to see Chakra, to see through some obstructions, and negates all negative effects to the senses. It gives a boost to Genjutsu skills and the ability to see through Genjutsu. Increasing the level will increase abilities and possible develop more.**

 **Costs 50 CK to activate and 200 CK per minute.**

An intense pain shoots through my eyes, sending me to the ground. After a few moments the pain subsides and I reopen my eyes. I am greeted with a whole new world; every color is brighter, every sound clearer. The exploration of my new sense is cut short when I notice a kunai soaring towards Naruto, I start to call out but it's too late. The blade rips into his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. I crouch down when I see two people approach him. As they get close I decide to activate my Shinri no me for the first time. Looking at the assailants Chakra I confirm that they are shinobi, as so civilian has that much Chakra. By the amount of Chakra, they are Chunin, so they should be stronger than Naruto and me; though with surprise and the right tactics I can win.

 **New Quest**

 **Protect Naruto**

 **Success- 4000 Xp**

 **Failure- Naruto dies**

 **Accept**

 **Y/N**

I accept. Since they haven't noticed me yet I Body Flicker to a tree branch behind them and pull out a smoke bomb and a poison bomb. Taking one in each hand I silently leap at them, right before I reach them I throw the smoke bomb in between them. As it explodes I land behind the one the right and kick the back of his knee. As he drops to the ground I clasp the hand with the poison bomb on his mouth, I bring up my other hand and strike him on the bottom of his jaw. This causes him to bite down and set off the bomb; as it goes off I use the hand on his mouth to also pinch hid nose closed. Leaving nowhere for the poison to go but to his lungs, after five seconds he stops struggling. About this time the smoke clears and the other Chunin sees me and his partner.

"You bastard, I'll kill you." He says charging at me. I flip over him and use Observe to see what kind of a threat he poses.

 **Shima Kuemon**

 **Level- 20**

 **Strength (STR) 28**

 **Vitality (VIT) 27**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 31**

 **Intelligence (INT) 28**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 20**

 **Luck (LUK) 12**

I don't bother reading his Bio, as he'll be dead soon. He was the on who threw the kunai, so he gets no mercy. He may be a higher level than me but his attributes are all lower. His only advantage is experience and he probably knows more jutsus than me.

As he charges for the second time I take my stance and dodge his punch. I respond with a straight right to the sternum, knocking the breath out of him. I then throw a vicious left uppercut that takes him a few inches into the air; I follow through with a spinning thrust kick to his stomach. This launches him several feet away. I pull out two shuriken and throw them when he stands up. As I predicted he dodges right and I Body Flicker to meet him with a kick to the head. As he skids across the ground I hear Naruto yell words of encouragement to me. Smiling I dodge the flame bullets he sent my way and rush at him. I pull out my wakizashi and fling it at him; he takes the bait and dodges instead of deflecting. While he is distracted I drop down into a slide, when I reach him I slam my foot into his knee, sending him crashing to the ground. Standing up I walk over to my wakizashi and pick it up. Making my way back to Shima I grab him by the hair and pull him to his knees. As I place my blade across his throat he begins to beg for mercy, I just laugh as I slice open his throat.

 **Level up**

 **Level up**

 **Level 20**

 **12 points**

"That was kinda brutal wasn't it?" Naruto asks as he walks over to me.

"No. they were going to kill you, so I beat him to it." I respond. We stand there for a moment before several shinobi appear around us. I immediately get into a defensive stance. Looking around for the best way to get Naruto to safety but am interrupted.

"That's enough for to night Keita, you've done well." A kind voice calls out. I turn around and see the Hokage. Seeing him I drop my guard and sheathe my weapon. Turning off my Shinri no me I follow the group to the Hokage tower.

After hearing Naruto's story the Hokage sends him to the hospital, I turn to leave but he stops me. Dismissing everyone else he tells me to take a seat. He stares at me for what feel like an eternity before talking.

"So Keita tell me, how is it that a Genin was strong enough to take down two Chunin and even managed to kill one of them?" I sighed, there was no need to try to lie, he'd see right through it. He is also probably the most trustworthy person in the village next to Naruto.

"Are you familiar with video games?" He nods. "Well about a year ago I gained an ability called The Gamer. It basically turned me into a video game character and my life into a video game. I get experience points and level up, I can learn skills just by 'absorbing' a book or scroll about them. When I level up I gain points to put into different attributes; I can also gain a point in my attributes by working hard in that area. I have an inventory I can store things in, thought I primarily use it for money and bulky items."

He studies me for a while, not talking or moving. Standing he heads over to a bookshelf and grabs a scroll and hands it to me. I look at it; it is a scroll about Red Lightning.

"This is a scroll on an ancient Lightning Technique. If you're telling the truth you will be able to 'absorb' it." He says motioning for me to proceed. I look at the scroll and a two text boxes pop up.

 **New Quest- Prove yourself**

 **Objective- Prove your ability is real**

 **Success- 1200 Xp**

 **Failure – Imprisonment**

 **Do you wish to learn this skill- Red Lightning Techniques Advanced**

 **Y/N**

I choose yes. The scroll bursts into blue flame and I feel the information flow into my brain. I now know how to manipulate Red Lightning, the strongest form of Lightning Release. To prove it worked I channel Red Lightning Chakra through my hand. The Hokage nods.

"It seems you are telling the truth. I will warn you, keep your abilities to yourself and those you trust you life with. There are those out there who would use you for their personal gain." With that he dismisses me.

Once home I spend my available points and use observe on myself.

 **Keita Typhon**

 **Level- 20**

 **Strength (STR) 33**

 **Vitality (VIT) 32**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 50**

 **Intelligence (INT) 45**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 30**

 **Luck (LUK) 17**

 **Perks;**

 **Taijutsu Master LvL 6**

 **Advanced Ninjutsu Proficiency LvL 5**

 **Nintaijutsu Master LvL 5**

 **Sword Proficiency LvL 3**

 **HP- 3000**

 **CK-2970**

 **Keita Typhon, a Genin of Konoha. Specializing in Nintaijutsu he is deadly up close and having above average Ninjutsu skill he is also a threat at mid to long range. A rue package deal, he also has above average skill in Genjutsu. With his gamer ability he has the potential to become an exceptional shinobi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Today has been a long day and it's not even noon yet. I explained to my team and Sensei what my power is; fortunately they took it rather well, they just had a lot of questions. The last two hours have been spent training my new Red Lightning. I already become proficient with two jutsus, **Lightning Release: False Darkness** and **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**. They were both already powerful before adding in the boost given by Red Lightning. The only downside is the Red Lightning takes nearly double the Chakra to use, so I have to level up my jutsus and Chakra control. I already have well above average Chakra control but it still isn't enough. I'll need to have at least high level medical Nin Chakra control. I'll also have to at least double my current level in each jutsu. While I rest I pull up a complete list of my Perks.

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Master LvL 8**

 **Advanced Ninjutsu Proficiency LvL 7**

 **Nintaijutsu Master LvL 7**

 **Advanced Genjutsu Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Sword Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Poison Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Intermediate Chakra Control LvL 9**

 **Assassination Proficiency LvL 3**

In just one day of grinding I leveled up my Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Nintaijutsu two levels each. That's a lot of progress for one day, though I have been training for about 12 hours. It's getting dark and I should probably head home, knowing Naruto he'll try to eat nothing but ramen for dinner. It's a wonder he hasn't died from sodium poisoning yet. As I start packing up, Kiba comes over to me. He and Hinata have been here for eight hours, even though it's our day off. They're making amazing progress in their training.

"So you finally done, I thought you'd never stop. You were so focused I doubt you even noticed Hinata and me." He says with a smile. I like Kiba, almost as much as I like Naruto. He is a really good guy under that whole 'Alpha Male' persona.

"Yea, need to head home and make sure Naruto eats properly and don't worry I did notice. You two are making great progress. Especially Hinata, I think being on this team boosted her confidence."

"Yea, I agree. She's becoming a real force to be reckoned with in Taijutsu. She has almost reached my level; soon I'll be the weakest fighter on the team." He says, looking a little down. I just smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, your base Taijutsu is great and while it's true that Hinata will surpass you there, it's expected; she's a Hyuga. If you're worried about becoming useless don't, with your families Taijutsu style you'll be on par with Hinata. That's a feat in itself, like you said she's getting much better. One of these days she'll be the strongest Hyuga in history and you the strongest Inuzuka."

"You think so?"

"Of course, I have complete faith in you."

 **Time Skip**

It's been two weeks since my talk with Kiba and things are going good. Our training is hard but rewarding and we are all making tremendous progress. I have gained another two levels and boosted my Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, and Wisdom two points. Kurenai-Sensei told us to meet her outside of the Hokage tower today, so while we wait I spend my points and check my stats.

 **Keita Typhon**

 **Level- 22**

 **Strength (STR) 41**

 **Vitality (VIT) 35**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 52**

 **Intelligence (INT) 50**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 32**

 **Luck (LUK) 17**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Master LvL 8**

 **Advanced Ninjutsu Proficiency LvL 5**

 **Nintaijutsu Master LvL 7**

 **Advanced Genjutsu Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Sword Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Poison Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Intermediate Chakra Control LvL 9**

 **Assassination Proficiency LvL 3**

 **HP- 4305**

 **CK-3936**

 **Keita Typhon, a Genin of Konoha. Specializing in Nintaijutsu he is deadly up close and having above average Ninjutsu skill he is also a threat at mid to long range. A true package deal, he also has above average skill in Genjutsu. With his gamer ability he has the potential to become an exceptional shinobi.**

A notification pops up.

 **Dexterity over 50**

 **Skill created**

 **Hebi no Shukufuku (Blessing of the Snake)**

 **-20% increase in speed**

 **-20% increase in reaction speed**

 **-20% increase in Agility**

Nice, those increases will help me become a better shinobi and reach my new goal. I want to join the ANBU. After the 'fight' with the two Chunin a couple weeks ago, I realized that I like assassination style conflict. The way I used stealth and poison to incapacitate the first one was a thrill like none I've felt before. I'm torn from my musing when Kiba jabs me in the ribs with his elbow. I look at him and he motions forwards, I look over and see Kurenai-Sensei walking towards us. When she reaches us she motions for us to follow, as we make our way through the tower Kiba leans over and whispers to me.

"What do you think we are doing here?" he asks in a curious tone.

"Honestly?" He nods. "We are most likely getting our first C rank mission. We haven't had a mission in a few days and Kurenai-Sensei normally brings us our missions. So, if we're going to see the Hokage it is probably because he wants to personally give us our first real mission."

 **Thinking things through increased Wisdom by 1**

Kiba nods and starts to look excited, I can't blame him, I'm excited too. I look over at Hinata and she looks nervous. I put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at me; I give her a comforting look. It works as she starts to look a little more confident. Reaching the Hokage's office, I'm brought back to that night two weeks ago. As the Hokage starts talking I pay close attention.

"Today I will be giving you your first C rank mission. This is a big step for you; you will be taking your first mission outside of the village. This is the first test you will face in your career as shinobi." He says looking each of us in the eye; Kiba smiles, Hinata looks away from his powerful gaze, and I give a simple nod of understanding. "Your mission is to aid a nearby village. For the last few months, villages in the surrounding area have been harassed and attacked by a large pack of wolves. You are to stop them, either by eliminating the wolves or by driving them out of the area. The choice is up to you."

After we left Kurenai-Sensei instructed us to head home and prepare for our journey, we are setting out in two hours. I gather all my supplies and tell Naruto what's going on. As it turns out he also has a C rank mission. Before I head to the meeting point I set out to obtain a certain item from the Uchiha Clan compound. As I make my way to the compound I active my **Shinri no me**. Checking the compound I see Sasuke is outside training, so I enter the compound on the opposite side. I suppress my chakra as much as I can, and make my way to the storeroom. Once in I search for the scrolls and when I find them I begin to read them to find the right one, when I do, I **Body Flicker** away and head to my house. Sneaking in I head to my room and use **Learn** on the scrolls. Unfortunately it turns out I need a Wisdom of 50 and Strength of 50 to learn them. Since my mission is now on hold I head to the meeting point. I'm the first one to there, so I meditate until Hinata arrives.

"Hello Hinata, are you ready for our first C rank mission?" I ask her as I stand up.

"I d-don't know. I'm kind of n-nervous." She had been stuttering a lot less lately. I guess the stress of having our first real mission is getting to her, making it return.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. You have made a lot of progress through your training. I have complete faith in you. It's like I told Kiba, one day you'll be the strongest Hyuga in history." I say with a smile. She blushes furiously, it is pretty cute.

"D-do you r-really think that?" she asks with shock written in her face.

"I do. You have already grown so much, if you keep up this rate of growth you'll surpass every Hyuga there is or has been." I inform her. We just stand there for a few minutes before Kiba and Kurenai-Sensei walk up together. After our greetings, Kurenai-Sensei gives us a breakdown of the mission.

"Finally, you need to choose a team leader. I won't be leading this mission; I will only be overseeing it. So who is it going to be?" Kiba is the first to speak up.

"Me and Akamaru discussed this last night. We think Keita should be the team leader. He's the best choice." Hinata nods in agreement.

"If you guys are sure then I'll do my best." I get an alert.

 **New Quest**

 **Lead the team and complete the mission**

 **Success- 3000 Xp, Increased reputation: Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Hokage**

 **Failure- Decreased reputation: Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Hokage**

 **Bonus Objective- ?,?,?**

With team leader decided we set off for the village. After a few hours of traveling we are a less than a mile from the village. As we near the village the sun starts to go down so I decide to stop for the night.

"Alright, we're going to make camp for the night, then enter the village in the morning. Hinata I want you to collect fire wood then set up camp. Kiba you and I will scout out the area and see if we can locate the pack. Kurenai- Sensei you just relax and let us handle everything." After we break off Kiba and I spend two hours searching the woods, but it's to no avail as we find no trace of the wolves. Back at camp we had a nice meal and the others went to sleep and I stayed up to take first watch. A coupe of hours in I hear someone walk up behind me. Turning around I see Kurenai-Sensei.

"Hello Kurenai-Sensei. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I just wanted to check on you. How does it feel to be made team leader?" She asks me.

"It feels pretty good. I mean it's kind of a lot knowing that the mission rides on my shoulders, but it feels right. Like I was meant to lead, you know what I mean?" I respond.

"I do. I think you'll make a terrific leader; it is in your blood. You have all the makings of a true leader. Go get some sleep, I'll take over." I nod and head to my tent. As I fall asleep I think about tomorrow, it's an important day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Walking into the village, I can feel the tension in the air. As we head to the village elders house I see people looking at us with hope in their eyes. These wolf attacks must be bad. About a couple hundred feet before the village elder's house we see a pile of bodies. They are torn to pieces, silently breaking off from the rest of my squad I walk over to the bodies. The villager tending to them looks at me with pure despair is his eyes.

"I'm from Konoha, please tell me what happened here." I say in the politest and most respectful tone I can, these people have been through a lot.

"Two nights ago the wolves came back to the village, a group of men tried to fight them off, but they weren't strong enough. Those weren't ordinary wolves, not at all."

"What do you mean, not ordinary?" I ask confused.

"We've dealt with wolves before, it's a risk of living in the country; these were nothing like the others. They were much bigger each being at least four feet tall. They were also faster, being able to take out seven men in a few seconds. Please help us." Looking at the bodies I determine he isn't exaggerating, the claw marks are much larger than they should be for a wolf.

"Don't worry, we will." I say with an assuring smile. Taking my leave I venture further into the village, searching for answers. As I walk people stare at the headband around my waist. A few children run up to me and stare in awe; I rustle their hair and continue walking through the village. I see a small boy chasing a chicken around his house, it makes me smile. To think he can still be so carefree with everything going on. As I reach the edge of the village I see a farmer tending to livestock, I turn back and head to regroup with the others. After searching the village and not finding them I head to the village elder, who informs me that they headed back to camp.

So walking back to camp I go over all the information I gathered. Things are not as they appear, and I have a bad feeling about all of this. When I reach the camp I am immediately confronted by Kurenai-Sensei about my whereabouts. Telling her I was gathering information seems to placate her.

"As we were headed to the village elder's house I realized that all four of us weren't necessary for a simple run down of the mission, so I decided to go and gather some information on the attacks. I discovered a few things; first is that the wolves that attacked are not normal wolves, they are larger and faster. At least four feet tall from what the man I spoke to said and I confirmed their size myself, through the inspection of the claw marks left on the victims. The second is that none of the animals in the village were killed. All the cows and chickens were left untouched. The third is that the attack happened in the center of the village. The final thing I noticed was that the bodies were left in the village." I inform everyone, earning confused looks from Kiba and Hinata. Kurenai-Sensei just nods and closes her eyes.

"Hold on, what does that all mean?" Kiba asks, Akamaru barks to voice ho confusion.

"Simple. The attacks aren't random, they are planned. The wolves ignored the animals and went straight to middle of the village and attacked the villagers. They left the bodies, so they clearly weren't hungry. Someone sent those wolves to attack the village and I'm guessing the other villages are the same."

 **Time Skip**

After everyone got on the same page we drew up our plan of action. Kurenai-Sensei and Hinata are going to head to the village incase the wolves attack again. Kiba ad I are headed deeper into the forest to search for the ones behind the attacks hideout. I get an alert.

 **New Quest**

 **Find the attacker's camp**

 **Reward- 1000 Exp**

 **Failure- Attack on village**

As we make our way through the forest I ask Kiba something that has been on my mind.

"Kiba, could the wolves attacking the villages be summons?" After a few moments he answers.

"They could be, in fact they most likely are. If the really are as larger as you think they are and smart enough to follow orders it would make sense that they are summons. If they are then we're facing at least one shinobi. Who, judging by the amount and size of the wolves, they are at least high Chunin level. This could be dangerous, are you sure it's a good idea to be out here on our own?" He finishes in a worried tone.

"I've already told you, you're on the way to becoming the strongest shinobi your clan has ever produced, have more faith in yourself." I encourage him.

"That's easy for you to say, you're already Chunin level. Next to Kurenai-Sensei you're the strongest member of the team. I'm not much compared to you." I stop and grab Kiba by the shoulders.

"Do you know why I'm so strong? It's because I don't doubt myself and I always fight. You look at a situation and say 'this is the most I can do, so I'll do it'. When you say that, you resign yourself to defeat." He starts to talk, but I stop him. "I'm not done. There is a fire in me that burns with an insatiable hunger. It won't let me stop, won't let me say my all is enough. It won't let me fall short of greatness, and I see that same fire in you. I see it every time we spar. You know you can't beat me but you force yourself to fight past your best. Every time we spar you become stronger, not because you're sparing with a stronger opponent, but because your desire to be more, your will to be everything you can be."

He just stands there for what feels like hours before he looks at me with fire in his eyes. He smiles and nods. Good, he found it, he found his fire. Now he can truly begin to walk his path to greatness.

"Thank you." Is all he says before taking off again.

After about an hour of searching we find the remnants of a campsite. Stopping we exam the area and find several interesting things. There are several sets of foot prints and traces of at least seven people. The fire pit was still smoking, meaning that that whoever setup the camp left recently. Looking around we find sword cleaning oil and scraps of meat. Kiba is the first to talk.

"This was their camp. A group, probably seven, without a horse or cart; this means that it wasn't traders as they would have no way to transport their goods. The sword cleaning oil suggests that is wasn't travelers and the meat scraps were clearly left by wolves or dogs." He summarizes. It's a very astute observation; he's apparently been studying, as the Kiba from the academy was nowhere near this sharp.

"That leaves two questions." Kiba looks at me slightly confused. "First where did they go? Second and possibly more importantly, why did the leave? This is a good location." I say looking around.

"It really is, I mean, there's a stream close by, plenty of animals to hunt, it's isolated, and with the mountain on one side there's really no way to sneak up if you have a couple of lookouts. Why did they leave?" He's as confused as I am. As he starts looking around the camp again for more clues, I slide a foot back and get into my fighting stance.

"They didn't leave." I say as five men walk out of the cave. The two on the left look like ronin and the two on the right are rouge-nin from the mist village. The one in the center is the one who worries me; he is a mountain of a man, standing at nearly seven feet tall and being a wall of solid muscle, he looks the most intimidating. That's not what bothers me though, it's the twelve forehead protectors sewed into his shirt. If those are for more than show then he's killed at least twelve shinobi. I use **Observe** on the mountainous man.

 **Okubo Kazushi**

 **Level- 27**

 **Strength (STR) 56**

 **Vitality (VIT) 45**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 37**

 **Intelligence (INT) 35**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 27**

 **Luck (LUK) 15**

Fuck, he's by far the strongest real opponent I've had. His Strength and Vitality and ridiculous, I need to figure out how to take him out and fast. Before I can formulate a plan Okubo steps forward.

"You're trying to interfere, our bosses can't have that." As he speaks he pulls a massive cleaver off his back.

 **New Quest**

 **Defeat Okubo and his men**

 **Reward- 2300 Exp, Emperor Cleaver, Increased Reputation with Kiba**

 **Failure- Death, Kiba's Death, Attack on Village**

 **Bonus Objectives- ?, ?, ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The ronin and missing-nin rush us as soon as Okubo finishes his sentence. I glance at Kiba and he nods, knowing the plan. Him and Akamaru leap back and perform their **Beast Human Clone Technique**. I throw three kunai at the missing-nin and perform **Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique** on them, turning three into thirty. As they dodge I run through several hand seals and fire **Air Bullets** at them, as the bullets hit the missing-nin are thrown back. Capitalizing, I rush forward and deliver a ferocious kick to the head of one of the downed nin. As the other gets up I engage him in had to hand, my speed is too much for him to handle and he is forced on the defensive. He is losing ground fast and I'm close to ending it when I hear movement behind me. Throwing myself to the side I narrowly avoid a water bullet. As I regain my footing I see them forming hand signs, reading their move I weave through my own hand signs. As they fire their **Water Bullets** I thrust my hands to the ground and create a **Mud Wall** , blocking their attack. Reaching into of my holsters, I grab a few kunai and shuriken. Jumping into the air I fling the weapons at the missing-nin and slam my hands together.

" **Wind Release: Gale Palm**." The resulting blast of air accelerates the projectiles, causing them to move to fast for the missing-nin to dodge. As the weapons pierce their flesh I land on the ground and form more hand signs. " **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** "

As they hit the ground unconscious, I look over and see Kiba and Akamaru attack Okubo with their **Fang Passing Fang**. I start to smile, that attack should do some damage. Time seems to slow down as Okubo reaches out with both hands and catches the duo by their throats. As he pulls them in and leans forward I take off. The impact of their bodies slamming into the ground sends smalls tremors through the earth. Akamaru reverts back to his normal form and Kiba coughs up blood. Closing in on them I draw my Wakizashi; Okubo rears back with is left leg and then sends it crashing into Akamaru's side. As Akamaru flies through the air, Okubo brings his massive cleaver down, aiming to end Kiba's life. Lunging forward, I bring up my Wakizashi and block the massive blade. The force of the blow sends me to my knees. Though only by fifteen points, the difference in our Strength is noticeable and I'm starting to lose the battle.

"Kiba, get back." Without any argument, Kiba follows my order. As soon as he is clear I angle my blade, causing the cleaver to slide off it and hit the ground. As it does I slash my blade at Okubo's face but he catches my arm and pulls me towards him. He delivers a powerful head butt to my face, as I stumble backwards I feel blood begin to flow down my face.

"Kiba, take Akamaru and head back to the village." Kiba starts to protest, but I cut him off. "I'm in charge of this mission, so listen to me. I need you to go and help out Kurenai-Sensei and Hinata. These guys have at bosses, with means the village could be in danger. I can handle this guy, so go."

After Kiba is gone I turn to Okubo and get in m stance. He does the same. Seeing no need to hold back I activate my **Shinri no me** and examine Okubo's chakra. He has a good bit and it's a little denser than a normal person. Using **Observe** on him I check his stats again, but this time look at his health and chakra as well.

 **Okubo Kazushi**

 **Level- 27**

 **Strength (STR) 56**

 **Vitality (VIT) 45**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 37**

 **Intelligence (INT) 35**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 27**

 **Luck (LUK) 15**

 **HP-7500**

 **CK-3500**

 **Thick Skinned**

 **Iron Muscles**

 **Rooted**

 **Unshakeable**

The last set of words confuses me so I us **Observe** on them.

 **Thick Skinned (Perk) - Skin is more resilient to damage and less likely to be cut**

 **Iron Muscles (Perk) -Muscles are denser and harder, providing defense against blunt force damage and increasing strength**

 **Rooted (Perk) - Grants 50% resistance to Knockdown**

 **Unshakeable (Perk) - Grants 75% resistance to Stunned (Effect)**

 **Mighty Glacier (Effect) – Reduces speed by 30%**

Before I am able to investigate what a Perk or Effect is, Okubo moves toward me. This is when I notice that he is in fact slower than he should be. It's not much but it should provide me a slight advantage. I leap out of the way of his blades slash and use **Observe** on said blade.

 **Emperor Cleaver**

 **A blade with a blood soaked past, at one point it was said to have been used to slay an emperor. Despite its massive size it is extremely light, allowing fast and easy wielding.**

That is all the information I was able to get before Okubo resumed his attack. We spend a few moments dancing around each other, bobbing and swiping at one another. We break apart and the real battle begins. We rush towards each other and begin our onslaughts. Trading blow after blow, neither of us giving an inch; I duck, slash, and thrust. As the fight is progressing I can see it's not going in my favor. Okubo is uninjured and I'm covered in cuts. None of them are close to serious, but the fact remains; he's injuring me and I'm not causing any visible damage to him. The only sign that he has been fighting is his breathing is slightly labored.

Deciding that the only way to beat him without serious injury to myself is with overwhelming him with my speed, I activate my **Water Release: Blood of Suijin**. Bursting forward I slice at his chest, causing a thin cut. Seeing my attack have next to no effect I decide to channel Lightning Chakra through my blade. Using my speed I get behind Okubo and rush towards him, delivering a slash across his right leg. This time the blade sinks into his skin and muscle. I hear him grunt in pain, but give no other indication that the attack hurt him. As I start running towards him once again he runs through several hand signs and lifts his leg and slams it into the ground.

" **Earth Release: Earth Fissure**." The resulting split in the ground throws me off balance and before I can regain my footing I feel my chest explode in pain. I feel a couple of my ribs crack as I am lifted off the ground and sent flying into a tree. As I crash into the tree, what little breath left in was quickly expelled. Hitting the ground I gasp for breath as I hear Okubo approaching my position. He throws a punch to my face but I catch his forearm; stopping the strike. Using the forearm as a bracer I jump up and deliver a kick to his face, pushing off I land a few feet behind him. Dashing towards him I deliver a quick slash of my blade as he turns to face me. The blade bites into his flesh; he throws a ferocious punch, throwing up my arms I feel my left forearm snap from the impact. Rolling across the ground, I land in a crouch. Deciding to take a risk to finish the fight, I deactivate my **Shinri no me** and activate **Lightning Release: Chakra Mode**. With its normal benefits being boosted by my Red Lightning I should be able to match him in strength now. The only problem is how fast this Jutsu eats away my chakra; I have just over three minutes to use it before I run out of chakra. Combine that with **Water Release: Blood of Suijin** and I have less than two minutes.

Moving towards Okubo at blistering speeds I thrust my right fist forward and feel his chest give way. Following through with a spinning kick to the jaw, I hear a snap. Landing a send a thrust kick into his stomach; as he flies through the air I launch myself above him. Landing a powerful ax kick to his chest, I send him crashing to the earth. As he struggles to move I rip his cleaver out of his hands and slam it into his chest. As the life drains from his body I deactivate my **Lightning Release: Chakra Mode** and **Water Release: Blood of Suijin**. Feeling exhausted I stumble backwards until I hit a tree; I slide down into a sitting position. Several notices pop up.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Reward- 2300 Exp, Emperor Cleaver, Increased Reputation with Kiba**

 **Bonus Objectives Complete**

 **Use Lightning Release: Chakra Mode- 600 Exp**

 **Defeat Okubo in a one on one fight- 1200 Exp**

 **Defeat Okubo using his Emperor Cleaver- 1000 Exp**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **30 Points to spend**

 **Strength over 50**

 **Skill Created**

 **Kuma no Shukufuku (Blessing of the Bear)**

 **-20% increase in toughness**

 **-20% increase in stamina**

 **-20% increase to melee attacks**

 **Intelligence over 50**

 **Skill Created**

 **Kitsune no Shukufuku (Blessing of the Fox)**

 **-20% increase in learning speed**

 **-20% increase in technique creation**

 **-20% increase in crafting**

 **Level 25 reached- Perks unlocked**

 **2 Perk Points**

I use **Observe** on the word Perk.

 **Perk- A supplemental ability that augments the player in a variety of ways; simply say or think Perks to see a list of available Perks.**

Interesting, I allot my points then look at the Perks list.

 **Perk Point: 2**

 **Perks-**

 **Thick Skinned**

 **Iron Muscles**

 **Rooted**

 **Unshakeable**

 **Chakra Generator**

 **Leaf on the Wind**

 **Savant**

 **Pack Mule**

 **Senju's Gift**

 **Muscle Memory**

They all sound good and I know what the first four do, but two catch my eye; Chakra Generator and Senju's Gift. I use **Observe** on both of them.

 **Chakra Generator- Increases chakra regeneration by 100%, can be taken 5 times; 1 Point**

 **Senju's Gift- Increases HP 25%, can be taken 4 times; 1 Point**

Smiling I choose those two and then check my Stats.

 **Keita Typhon**

 **Level- 27**

 **Strength (STR) 51**

 **Vitality (VIT) 40**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 55**

 **Intelligence (INT) 56**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 40**

 **Luck (LUK) 17**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Master LvL 8**

 **Advanced Ninjutsu Proficiency LvL 5**

 **Nintaijutsu Master LvL 7**

 **Advanced Genjutsu Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Sword Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Poison Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Intermediate Chakra Control LvL 9**

 **Assassination Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Chakra Generator LvL 1**

 **Senju's Gift LvL 1**

 **HP- 7650**

 **CK-6120**

 **Keita Typhon, a Genin of Konoha. Specializing in Nintaijutsu he is deadly up close and having above average Ninjutsu skill he is also a threat at mid to long range. A true package deal, he also has above average skill in Genjutsu. With his gamer ability he has the potential to become an exceptional shinobi.**

 **Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions for Perks, feel free to give them. Please review, it keeps the story alive.**

 **With Laughs,**

 **SonoftheJester**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"After that I passed out and awoke to find my team standing over me. They had fought the two bosses the big guy mentioned." I finish recapping my story.

"That's so cool; man I wish I could have seen it." Naruto says excitedly.

"Your mission sounded pretty damn cool too. I mean you got to fight Zabuza Momochi, one of the most renowned assassins in the Elemental Nations." I say with equal enthusiasm. "His Silent Killing prowess is second to none, and his use of the Hiding in mist Technique is phenomenal."

We sit there for a few minutes before Naruto speaks up.

"Hey Keita, how is it that you're so strong? I mean you're just a Genin but you were able to beat a man who killed twelve shinobi." He asks in a quite voice. He looks so depressed; it must be leftover emotion from his mission. Looking at my best friend, my brother, I decide to tell him everything.

"So, you're a video game character?" he asks skeptically.

"Basically." He sits there for a few minutes and just stares at me, before smiling wide.

"That's so cool. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Two reasons; first I didn't know how to tell anyone and second I'm still trying to figure it out."

"So that's why you're so much stronger than me." I just shake my head. "What?"

"I have an ability called Observe; it lets me see information about anything, including person's stats." His eyes go wide.

"What are mine?" I use **Observe**.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level- 25**

 **Strength (STR) 49**

 **Vitality (VIT) 56**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 37**

 **Intelligence (INT) 17**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 17**

 **Luck (LUK) 14**

 **HP-6500**

 **CK-10500**

I then tell him my stats.

"You see, you're not that much weaker than me. The problem is you don't train seriously enough. As I've said I'll help you. If you don't want what happened on your last mission or something worse, then you need to start training." He looks down, and spends several minutes in thought. He looks up with serious look.

"Help me, please."

"Of course, come with me. There's someone you need to meet." He looks confused but complies. As we walk through the village I start thinking of the best training regimen for Naruto. The physical side is pretty straight forward, focus on his strength and endurance. He is built to hit hard, so he'll need to be able to last incase he fights someone as strong as him. The jutsu side is a little harder, due to not knowing what is affinity is. Genjutsu is out, as I've seen how poor his chakra control is. Kenjutsu is also out; Naruto lacks the patience and discipline for a weapon. I put my contemplation on hold as we reach our destination; training ground 43. Not many people come here as it is so close to the Forest of Death, but I have no problem with that. In fact I prefer it; I am rarely bothered by anyone. Reaching the training ground we see a figure standing in the middle of a sparring circle; I smile and approach the figure.

"Hello Maruboshi-Sensei. This is Naruto, with your permission he would like to join us." I say to my long time teacher. He studies Naruto for a couple of minutes, he then smiles.

"Of course he can, as long as he understands that is expected to train his hardest." He says looking at Naruto. Naruto nods his head vigorously.

"I understand, I'll do my best to become strong enough to protect my precious people." This causes Maruboshi-Sensei to smile.

"Good. Now Keita go do your normal training and I'll talk with Naruto. We'll come up with a training regimen for him." I nod and walk off to begin my training.

I start with chakra control exercises; Tree Climbing and Water Walking. After 30 minutes I switch to Kenjutsu, focusing on my footwork and movement. I then switch to Ninjutsu drills; I continue them until I'm down to about 10% charka. Looking over at Naruto I see him and Maruboshi-Sensei practicing Tree Climbing. Leaving them to their drills I head over to the little cot I left here and sleep for 30 minutes.

 **You have slept in an owned bed. Health and chakra restored.**

After I get up Maruboshi-Sensei comes over to me and asks me to spar with him so Naruto can see different types of Taijutsu; so he can pick a style to learn. In the end he chose Odayakana Dai Konran; a style that resembles a cross between the gentle and strong fist. After Naruto's first lesson on ODK, Maruboshi-Sensei ends the training session, so we can go join our teams. As we leave the training ground Naruto looks over at me.

"So that's how you got so strong, how long have you been training with him?" He asks as we pass Hokage Tower.

"About three years now, I'm lucky to have met him. Maruboshi-Sensei has been a huge help to me and he'll be one to you."

"I can tell, he pointed out so many things I was doing wrong, I feel like I've already improved. Thank you for introducing me to him."

"You're welcome; anyway I was already planning on doing it as soon as you got serious about training." I say with a smile, causing Naruto to playfully punch me in the arm. We walk in silence for a few minutes before separating and heading to our respective team.

 **Time Skip**

Over the next couple of weeks, Naruto and I trained with Maruboshi-Sensei and our teams. He is making very good progress in his training; he has leveled up four times and has improved his stats a good bit. As we sit in our little kitchen eating breakfast I us **Observe** on him.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level- 29**

 **Strength (STR) 54**

 **Vitality (VIT) 61**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 42**

 **Intelligence (INT) 19**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 19**

 **Luck (LUK) 14**

 **HP-6900**

 **CK-10500**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is a Genin of Konoha and a member of team Kakashi. His life up to this point has been made bearable only by his friendship with Keita Typhon. He is hated by his own village due to his status as the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails. His father, Minato Namikaze, was the Fourth Hokage when the Nine Tails attacked the village. Along with Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, he sealed the Nine Tails into a baby Naruto.**

His Luck, Intelligence, and Wisdom haven't improved that much, but that's to be expected. He's focusing on training his body not his mind and I have no idea how to naturally level up Luck. I've leveled up six times and haven't spent the points yet, so I do that while I wash the dishes. I also pull up the Perk list as I now have three Perk Points to spend; it appears I gain one every two levels. It appears I've unlocked so new Perks.

 **Thick Skinned**

 **Iron Muscles**

 **Rooted**

 **Unshakeable**

 **Chakra Generator**

 **Leaf on the Wind**

 **Savant**

 **Pack Mule**

 **Senju's Gift**

 **Muscle Memory**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Total Recall**

 **Stealth**

 **Masquerade**

 **Poison Resistance**

I use **Observe** on Leaf on the Wind and Stealth.

 **Leaf on the Wind- Grants a 10% chance for body to automatically dodge an attack, can be taken 5 times; 1 Point**

 **Stealth- Grants a 10% bonus to all stealth related tasks, can be taken 7 times; 1 Point**

I put one point into Leaf on the Wind and two into Stealth. With that done I spend my points and then check my stats.

 **Keita Typhon**

 **Level- 33**

 **Strength (STR) 55**

 **Vitality (VIT) 53**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 60**

 **Intelligence (INT) 60**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 50**

 **Luck (LUK) 17**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Master LvL 8**

 **Advanced Ninjutsu Proficiency LvL 5**

 **Nintaijutsu Master LvL 7**

 **Advanced Genjutsu Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Sword Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Poison Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Intermediate Chakra Control LvL 9**

 **Assassination Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Chakra Generator LvL 1**

 **Senju's Gift LvL 1**

 **Leaf on the Wind LvL 1**

 **Stealth LvL 2**

 **HP- 8745**

 **CK-9900**

 **Keita Typhon, a Genin of Konoha. Specializing in Nintaijutsu he is deadly up close and having above average Ninjutsu skill he is also a threat at mid to long range. A true package deal, he also has above average skill in Genjutsu. With his gamer ability he has the potential to become an exceptional shinobi.**

I get an Alert.

 **Wisdom over 50**

 **Skill created**

 **Fukurō no Shukufuku (Blessing of the Owl)**

 **-20% increase in jutsu power**

 **-20% increase in chakra density**

 **-20% decrease in chakra cost**

Nice, a new blessing and it helps my jutsus. This day couldn't get any better.

 **Time Skip**

"I've signed you all up for the Chunin Exams."

 **Thank you all for reading. Again, any ideas for Perks are welcome. Please review.**

 **With laughs,**

 **SonoftheJester**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I can't believe it; I'm going to compete in the Chunin Exams already. I didn't plan on this happening for at least two years; though our C turned B rank mission did prove we are ready for something like this. I have five days to prepare for the exams, which will be enough time. I also have faith in my team; I think they'll do well. I'm currently level 33; I want to reach 35 before the exam. That means a lot of grinding; I'll need to train with Naruto and Maruboshi-Sensei extensively over the next five days. Naruto! I need to go find out if he will be in the Chunin Exam. I rush home and find Naruto sitting on the couch. He appears to be thinking hard, so I just take a seat next to him and wait for him to speak.

"I'm going to be part of the Chunin Exams." He says with disbelief in his voice.

"As am I."

"Really?"

"Yep. This is going to be great, being able to show how strong we are."

"Yea, I'll finally start getting the respect I deserve." He exclaims with a bright smile.

"It's also a step towards you becoming Hokage. Don't worry I have faith in you." We continue to talk about the exams for about an hour before going to bed. We both have plans to train our asses off the next five days.

 **Five Days Later**

The last five days have been down right torturous, nonstop training and studying to prepare. I leveled up three times and gained several Individual Points. I look at the Perk list and see a couple new Perks.

 **Thick Skinned**

 **Iron Muscles**

 **Rooted**

 **Unshakeable**

 **Chakra Generator**

 **Leaf on the Wind**

 **Savant**

 **Pack Mule**

 **Senju's Gift**

 **Muscle Memory**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Total Recall**

 **Stealth**

 **Masquerade**

 **Poison Resistance**

 **Assassin of Kings**

 **Roulette Adept**

 **Renaissance Man**

 **Threshold**

 **Tortoise Shell**

They all sound interesting so I use **Observe** on all of them.

 **Assassin of Kings- Increase's dexterity by 20% and stealth by 30%, can only be taken once; 2 Points**

 **Roulette Adept- Increases Luck by 35%, can only be taken once; 2 Points**

 **Renaissance Man- Grants a 15% boost to Fuinjutsu, can be taken 4 times; 1 Point**

 **Threshold- Decreases pain by 50%, can only be taken once; 3 Points**

 **Tortoise Shell- Increases damage resistance by 10%, can be taken 5 times; 1 Point**

I decide to wait until I have one more point to get Assassin of Kings. So instead I distribute my points and check my Stats.

 **Keita Typhon**

 **Level- 36**

 **Strength (STR) 60**

 **Vitality (VIT) 59**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 71**

 **Intelligence (INT) 64**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 57**

 **Luck (LUK) 25**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Master LvL 8**

 **Advanced Ninjutsu Proficiency LvL 5**

 **Nintaijutsu Master LvL 7**

 **Advanced Genjutsu Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Sword Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Poison Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Intermediate Chakra Control LvL 9**

 **Assassination Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Chakra Generator LvL 1**

 **Senju's Gift LvL 1**

 **Leaf on the Wind LvL 1**

 **Stealth LvL 2**

 **HP- 10620**

 **CK-11520**

 **Keita Typhon, a Genin of Konoha. Specializing in Nintaijutsu he is deadly up close and having above average Ninjutsu skill he is also a threat at mid to long range. A true package deal, he also has above average skill in Genjutsu. With his gamer ability he has the potential to become an exceptional shinobi.**

As Naruto and I walk to the classroom the first part of the exam is being held I check Naruto's Stats.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level- 34**

 **Strength (STR) 61**

 **Vitality (VIT) 67**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 46**

 **Intelligence (INT) 23**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 21**

 **Luck (LUK) 14**

 **HP-7300**

 **CK-11200**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is a Genin of Konoha and a member of team Kakashi. His life up to this point has been made bearable only by his friendship with Keita Typhon. He is hated by his own village due to his status as the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails. His father, Minato Namikaze, was the Fourth Hokage when the Nine Tails attacked the village. Along with Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, he sealed the Nine Tails into a baby Naruto.**

Reaching the classroom we take a seat and wait for the exam to start. While everyone talks and gets excited I tune it out and watch everyone in the class. There are a few who stand out, expectedly most are from Konoha. I ignore them as I know a good deal about all the Genin from Konoha. Instead I focus on the ones from the other villages that stand out. The three from the Sound Village don't look like much, but they could be a problem; they're acting strange. The three from the Sand Village are interesting, the frost two look decently strong; but the last one, no he's dangerous. So I us **Observe** on him.

 **Gaara of the Sand**

 **Level- 36**

 **Strength (STR) 15**

 **Vitality (VIT) 25**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 25**

 **Intelligence (INT) 56**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 52**

 **Luck (LUK) 35**

 **HP- 3600**

 **CP-10000**

 **Gaara of the Sand, a dangerous shinobi and Jinchuriki of the One Tails. At birth his mother died, but left him a powerful gift. Her love of him combined with the One Tails sand manipulation granted him the ultimate defense; a living sand shield. This shield will react on its own to protect Gaara. The sand can shift its density to be either soft of harder than steel. Outside of the automatic defense, Gaara can actively control the sand, commanding it to attack opponents. His past has turned him into an unstable, remorseless killer who believes killing is the only purpose in his life.**

That's going to be a problem, if he's really unstable he might lose control of his tailed beast, and that would cause and international incident. Other than him being a Jinchuriki, most of his Stats are pretty low. His HP is especially low for his level. With is automatic defense, the only viable way to fight him is to outpace the sand with Taijutsu. I leave those thoughts for later and focus on the last three that catch my eye. They're from the Cloud Village, which is odd, because as far as I know they weren't originally going to be present this year. After using **Observe** on them I decide they have one of the most complete teams here. They have a Taijutsu specialist, a Ninjutsu specialist, and a medical-nin. On top of that the Jonin that came with them is none other than Killer B. the Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails and adopted brother of the Raikage. They will most assuredly be a problem. Well at least this year won't be boring.

The first part of the exam is written, with the stipulation that if one member fails the whole team fails. The test is hard, but with my intelligence as high as it is the test is a piece of cake. The test is clearly designed to test our information gathering skills. Apart from me, Shikamaru, and possibly Hinata, no one is prepared to pass this test on pure knowledge alone. At the end there is he obligatory scare tactic; if you miss this question you'll be banned from taking the exam ever again. Good, it gets rid of the weak. Afterwards an odd woman named Anko busts through a window and delves into a pointless monologue; and then leads us to the Forest of Death. She delivers another scare tactic and then tells us the mission; gather two scrolls, the scrolls of Heaven and Earth. This is a team exercise, I turn to my team.

"You guys ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Kiba exclaims excitedly.

"Y-yes." Hinata responds timidly.

"Then lets go kick ass."

 **I know it's a little shorter than normal, but it's a transition chapter. Plus two in one night. Please review.**

 **With laughs SonoftheJester**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

We were given an Earth Scroll to begin with and it has been three hours since we started. In that time we gained another Earth Scroll from a Konoha team. They were easy to beat, so easy that Akamaru could have probably taken down the whole team by himself. Though they did last about two hours in the Forest of Death, which is crawling with dangerous and deadly animals, so they probably weren't weak; it seams we are just above average Chunin candidates. So here we are, walking through the forest looking for a Heaven Scroll.

"So why did we take that other Earth Scroll anyway?" Kiba asks out loud.

"Simple, if we have two, that's one less team to worry about later." I reply.

"That's a really good idea Keita." Hinata compliments. She's been much more confident since our B rank mission. I'm glad; she is finally starting to realize her potential. Speaking of potential, I do something I haven't done in a while I **Observe** Hinata and Kiba.

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Level 28**

 **Strength (STR) 27**

 **Vitality (VIT) 33**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 65**

 **Intelligence (INT) 58**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 53**

 **Luck (LUK) 30**

 **Perks:**

 **Byakugan Proficiency**

 **Fluid Movement**

 **Admirer**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Level 29**

 **Strength (STR) 45**

 **Vitality (VIT) 43**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 55**

 **Intelligence (INT) 24**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 23**

 **Luck (LUK) 21**

 **Perks:**

 **Tracker**

 **Feral Mind**

 **Animal Friend**

 **Rival**

 **Hunter**

 **Melee Fighter**

 **Tough Skin**

As I figured Kiba is a little stronger but they've both progressed a lot since we became a team. I'd say they are tied in Taijutsu; with Kiba having better raw offense but Hinata being more defense and counter based. Before I can think anymore, we hear the sound of battle. Heading towards it, we hide in some trees when we get close. Looking out into a clearing I see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fighting a man with pale skin and snakes.

Oh shit, that's Orochimaru. This isn't good, I use **Observe** on him.

 **Orochimaru**

 **Level 72**

 **Strength (STR) 70**

 **Vitality (VIT) 80**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 85**

 **Intelligence (INT) 95**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 85**

 **Luck (LUK) 45**

 **Obsessed with immortality and learning all Jutsu, Orochimaru is a truly dangerous individual. His intelligence and persistence coupled with his obsession have allowed him to master nearly as many Jutsu as Hiruzen Sarutobi. His borderline insanity has also driven him to master many Kinjutsu. The most notable is his Living Corpse Reincarnation; a technique that allows him to transfer his soul to someone else's body.**

I get an alert.

 **New Quest**

 **Survive Orochimaru**

 **Reward-**

 **15000 Exp**

 **?**

 **Scroll of Five Elements**

 **Failure-**

 **Death**

 **Bonus Objectives-**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

Maybe I should have focused more on Luck. Kiba and Hinata look at me and I give them the sign to wait. With an enemy this strong we can't just rush in; we need a plan. That all goes out the window almost immediately. Orochimaru did something to Sasuke by biting him, which put him out of the fight. Sakura has been out since we arrived and Naruto is about to go down. That or use the Nine Tails power, neither is something I'll let happen.

"Kiba grab Sasuke. Hinata grab Sakura. I'll get Naruto; after that head towards the tower." They nod and we explode into action. Naruto and Orochimaru are taken by surprise as Kiba and Hinata appear out of nowhere, grab their targets, and flee.

"Naruto, listen to me, you have to follow my team. This man is too much for you to handle. So please do this for me." He looks torn but ultimately decides to trust me and follows after my team. Orochimaru makes no move to stop them, instead opting to study me. When they are a good distance away he speaks.

"So, you're the mysterious orphan I've been hearing about. So far you haven't disappointed. Managing to surprise me and not running away, even though you clearly know who I am. Impressive indeed." He begins to circle me; I stay still and prepare for an attack. "Still, I'm not sure if you're worthy."

Without the slightest bit of warning he dashes forwards and throws a punch. Even with my high speed I am barely able to dodge his strike. Facing him, he runs towards me again; my only hope is to either bide my time until someone comes or he loses interest in me. So I weave through some hand signs. As he reaches me I flip over him and release my jutsu.

" **Lightning Release: Lightning Rat Violent Quake**." I launch several destructive disks of electricity at him, but he dodges with ease. As I land I throw several shuriken at him and perform **Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique** on them. He jumps to the side and is immediately stabbed through the heart. Turning his head he sees a perfect copy of me holding the sword protruding from his body. I turn to run when I hear clapping from my left. Stopping I look over and see Orochimaru smiling. Turning back I see the Orochimaru behind me melt into mud. Of course, nothing is ever easy; not that I thought I won, I merely thought I bought enough time to get away. Figures the mud clone of a Sannin would be stronger than me. I just might die in this battle, what a depressing thought. I'll never get to become an Anbu or surpass the old man. Oh well, I'll die fighting one of the strongest living shinobi.

"You have potential, let's see how much." Orochimaru says as he opens his mouth, causing a snake to come forth, which in turn 'vomits' up a sword. I use **Observe** on said sword.

 **Sword of Kusanagi**

 **A sword that can quickly extend and retract its blade to attack from long distances, be controlled telekinetically according to Orochimaru's command, and cut through almost anything.**

I sigh again. Drawing my Wakizashi I prepare to engage in a fierce battle. As we rush towards each other I start to formulate a plan to survive this encounter. I come up with nothing; all I can do is fight. With that in mind I duck under his strike and retaliate with my own; which he blocks. We trade blows for a few moments before he gets the upper hand. I block a downward slash, only to be kicked in the chest. As I stumble back he acts. Bursting forward, he thrusts his blade into my left shoulder. Seeing an opening I push forward against the pain and throw a vicious punch that connects with his jaw. He reels back; blood running down his chin. He sends a roundhouse kick at my head, which I duck under. I aim my blade for his other leg, only for him to leap in the air and spin around; the force of the kick that lands is more than I can handle. I hit the ground and roll a few feet. Hearing Orochimaru approach I think up a quick plan. Slamming a smoke bomb on the ground I do the exact opposite of the standard play; I rush directly at Orochimaru. This surprise play temporarily catches him off guard. It gives me enough time to get behind him and deliver a kick to his head. I feel it give way under the force of my leg. Landing, I curse all that is holy as Orochimaru turns to mud; another fucking clone. Turning, I feel the air driven out of me as a knee connects with my abdomen. Dropping to my knees I resort to my last tactic. Activating **Lightning Release: Chakra Mode** , I dash away just before the blade reaches the space my neck used to be. I don't have long so I need to make the most of what time I do have. Dashing towards Orochimaru I begin my barrage. I keep the pressure on him until it seems I have the advantage; at that moment I feel pain throughout my whole body as a snake bites my neck. At the same time I feel Orochimaru's sword impale me. Dropping to the ground I look up at him and snarl.

"Oh, you are impressive. Very much so, what shall I do with you? Tell me why do you fight? Do you see yourself as some shining hero?" It takes me a few moments to come up with my answer, thankfully he is a patient man.

"Make no mistake. I will defend the weak, I will defend freedom. I will sacrifice so that others may live free. I will defend my family to the death. I love peace, but I am a fierce enemy. I live by a special code. I live with honor. I was born to be the warrior." I declare. "I am no hero. A knight in shining armor is a man who never had his metal tested."

Orochimaru just smiles as he pulls out a syringe. The last thing I feel before the sweet embrace of nothingness is unimaginable pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy. Here is the newest chapter of Gamer Shinobi.**

 **Narutochi- Perks like that are a permanent cap. They can only be taken that many times overall. Also thank you for the Perk ideas.**

 **AceRoyalty- Don't worry, it's coming.**

 **Chapter Nine**

As the blackness begins to fade, I get several Alerts. I go through them one at a time.

 **Mission Complete**

 **Reward-**

 **15000 Exp**

 **Formula X**

 **Scroll of Five Elements**

 **Failure-**

 **Death**

 **Bonus Objectives-**

 **Surprise Orochimaru- 750 Exp**

 **Defeat two clones- 1000Exp**

 **Impress Orochimaru- 1200Exp**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **18 Points**

I allocate my points and check to see what this Formula X is.

 **Keita Typhon**

 **Level- 39**

 **Strength (STR) 65**

 **Vitality (VIT) 68**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 75**

 **Intelligence (INT) 64**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 57**

 **Luck (LUK) 25**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Master LvL 8**

 **Advanced Ninjutsu Proficiency LvL 5**

 **Nintaijutsu Master LvL 7**

 **Advanced Genjutsu Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Sword Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Poison Proficiency LvL 4**

 **Intermediate Chakra Control LvL 9**

 **Assassination Proficiency LvL 3**

 **Chakra Generator LvL 1**

 **Senju's Gift LvL 1**

 **Leaf on the Wind LvL 1**

 **Stealth LvL 2**

 **Hebi no Shukufuku (Blessing of the Snake)**

 **-20% increase in speed**

 **-20% increase in reaction speed**

 **-20% increase in Agility**

 **Kuma no Shukufuku (Blessing of the Bear)**

 **-20% increase in toughness**

 **-20% increase in stamina**

 **-20% increase to melee attacks**

 **Kitsune no Shukufuku (Blessing of the Fox)**

 **-20% increase in learning speed**

 **-20% increase in technique creation**

 **-20% increase in crafting**

 **Fukuro no Shukufuku (Blessing of the Owl)**

 **-20% increase in jutsu power**

 **-20% increase in chakra density**

 **-20% decrease in chakra cost**

 **Formula X**

 **\+ 3000 CK**

 **-Healing Factor; 100 HP per minute**

 **HP- 13260**

 **CK-13944(10944+3000)**

 **Keita Typhon, a Genin of Konoha. Specializing in Nintaijutsu he is deadly up close and having above average Ninjutsu skill he is also a threat at mid to long range. A true package deal, he also has above average skill in Genjutsu. With his gamer ability he has the potential to become an exceptional shinobi.**

I sigh, it seems like Orochimaru gave me something nice. How can I hate him when he gave me a gift like this? Troublesome. Oh god, I sound like a Nara. Oh well, I need to figure out how long I've been out. I hope I didn't miss the next part of the exam. As I think on my situation the door opens and the Hokage walks in.

"Hello Keita."

"Hey old man, I guess you're here to talk about Orochimaru?"

"I am. Do you know why he's here?" He asks in a serious tone, I straighten up.

"No, he said nothing of his intentions here. All he said alluded to testing me. He went on about if I was worthy or not. At the end, he injected me with something."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, thanks to my Gamer ability. It's called Formula X. It boosted my Chakra reserves and gave me a slight healing factor. I have no idea how someone would make something like that." The old man sits there for a few minutes, not talking. He looks at me with the most serious look I've ever seen on him.

"Tell no one of this. There are certain elements that would do anything for this information. If it gets out that you have been subjected to this formula, I don't know how long I can protect you." He looks worried, so I laugh. He looks at me confused.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have faith in you and my skills. I'll keep this a secret, but if it does get out; I'll find a way to stay safe. I have to stay alive; I have no true ambition after all." The old man looks confused again.

"Don't you want to become an Anbu?"

"I do, but that's more of a whim. It's nothing like Naruto wanting to become Hokage. There's no fire in my soul to do something; I want to find that fire and to that end, I can't afford to die yet." I look at the Hokage, the man I respect more than anything or anyone. He looks so old; sitting there worrying. I've never seen him look weak, but now he does. This man saved me and my best friend, I owe him my life. I also think of him as a grandfather. I feel something bubble up inside of me, though I can't quite place what it is. He seems to notice it as he quickly change the topic.

"Anyway, I've taken enough of your time. Your team is waiting to see you." With that he bids farewell and leaves. My team walks through the door. Kiba looks the same as usual, Kurenai-Sensei looks relieved, but it's Hinata that draws my attention. It looks like she's been crying; a lot. It also looks like she hasn't slept in a couple of days.

"Finally, took you long enough to wake up." Kiba exclaims, breaking my observation of Hinata. His bright and loud personality snaps me out of my current mood.

"Well, I thought I'd get some beauty sleep." I retort. Causing Kiba to laugh; Kurenai-Sensei looks at me with a small smile.

"How are you feeling Keita?" She asks with concern lacing her voice.

"I'm a little sore and tired, but other than that I'm fine. When is the next round of the exam?"

"You don't need to worry about that, just focus on get-" She is interrupted by Kiba.

"It's in three hours, registration closes in 30 minutes. You better hurry if you're going to compete." Kurenai-Sensei and Hinata give him death glares; which he promptly ignores. I get out of bed and start to get change; I'm interrupted by a high-pitched yelp. I look at the source and see Hinata blushing furiously and covering her eyes. I'm slightly confused until I realize that I'm currently naked.

"Hmm, I should put on some clothes. Hinata might die if I don't." I put my standard outfit on and walk towards the door. I pause when I get to Hinata; I know she has feelings for me. I'm also pretty sure I share the sentiment, but am not entirely sure. I've never been interested in anyone before. So I'll wait to see how my feelings play out. In the mean time I place my hand on Hinata's head and ruffle her hair. "See you guys at the first round."

As I walk towards the registration room I look at the Scroll of Five Elements. I **Learn** it and feel the familiar sensation of cold water being poured over my brain.

 **Perk Unlocked**

 **Perk Unlocked**

 **Perk Unlocked**

 **Perk Unlocked**

 **Perk Unlocked**

 **Fire Affinity LvL 3**

 **Water Affinity LvL 4**

 **Earth Affinity LvL 1**

 **Wind Affinity LvL2**

 **Lightning Affinity LvL 6**

Nice, each increases the amount of damage that the respective elements do. That's almost worth nearly dying.

 **Time Skip**

I'm standing in the preliminary round room and am impressed how many teams finished the forest of death trail. As the proctor explained the fights will be randomly selected and fought until one competitor can no longer fight. The first few fights are either boring or unimportant. The only thing that stands out is how Shikamaru beat the chick from the Sound Village, it was an interesting tactic; one worthy of the Nara clan. Two of the Cloud Genin beat a two of our own, but it wasn't surprising; the Cloud Genin are much stronger. Kiba fought against another Leaf Genin and completely destroyed him. His opponent stood zero chance of beating him. After Kiba gets back to us the names begin to roll. The next fight is:

 **Hinata Hyuga VS. Gaara of the Sand**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **With laughs,**

 **SonoftheJester**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Oh shit. This won't be good; Hinata isn't ready for a fight like this. As I think about what to do I see Hinata and Gaara enter the ring. My attention is pulled away when Kurenai-Sensei and Team Guy approach my spot. I look back to Hinata and get worried. Kiba notices my expression.

"What are you worried for? Hinata is definitely stronger than that scrawny kid." He boasts.

"That scrawny kid is a psychotic Jinchuriki." I reply in a grave tone. Kiba's expression changes immediately, he turns to Kurenai-Sensei.

"Shouldn't we stop the fight; Hinata isn't prepared to fight a Jinchuriki." Before Kurenai-Sensei can reply I answer Kiba's question.

"No. Part of being a shinobi is facing the unknown. Plus, think about Hinata. Would she want us to interfere?" Kiba looks like he's going to argue, but stops and drops his head.

"No, she wouldn't." With that out of the way I look back to the ring; the fight is about to start.

I watch as Hinata rushes Gaara. She starts the encounter off with a series of punches; sadly each is blocked by the sand. Seeing the Hinata jumps back, most likely to rethink her plan, she takes her family's signature stance; I smile. Activating my **Shinri no me** , I focus on Hinata. I see charka being funneled to her hands; she's using the Gentle Fist.

She rushes again and is met with the same response; only this time the sand falls apart with each strike. It reforms quickly, but there's a chance for an opening to appear. If she keeps at it she could break down enough of the sand to get a few strikes in, and with her recent growth, that's all it would take. She'll need to up the pace though, at the rate she's going the sand is reforming as fast as it breaks apart.

Just as I finish that thought she picks up the pace; moving twice as fast as before. The sand is keeping up with her, but more and more is falling apart. It doesn't take long for the sand to start to lag behind in reforming. She increases the pace more; now moving three times as fast as when she started. She's starting to push her limits, she won't be able to move too much faster while keeping up the precision she has. You see, she's placing blows in a pattern, one which will yield the biggest opening for her to strike.

I grip the rail hard. Her focus is on tearing through the sand. She doesn't notice the sand snaking around her. She's completely off guard as the sand slams into her back, sending her across the ring. As she gets up another stream of sand slams into her; she's now backed into the wall. She starts to use the Gentle Fist as a defense, breaking up the incoming sand barrages. I'm shaking now. Her hands are bleeding from the force of the sand. Her legs are starting to give out. She won't last much longer. I vaguely hear Kiba yelling and Kurenai-Sensei trying to calm him down. Hinata's on the ground now, she's struggling to stand. The sand forms into a spike. I don't think.

I'm standing in front of Hinata holding the sand spike, it managed to partially stab into my abdomen; but it's not deep, so I'll be fine. I feel it again, that sensation bubbling up. I snap my arms to the side, causing the sand spike to disperse into billions of particles of sand. Putting everything I have into it, I burst forward. As I appear in front of Gaara I see his eyes widen. The sand can't keep up with me. Slamming my fist into his nose I feel it give way. He flies across the ring and slams into the opposite wall. The sand has reached him by the time he forces himself to his feet. The look on his face is one of pure murderous rage, he starts to mutter to himself and walk towards me. As I start to move, I'm stopped by Kurenai-Sensei, Guy, and Kakashi. Gaara is likewise stopped by his siblings. The proctor announces Gaara as the victor on grounds of Hinata being disqualified.

Before we can head back to the stands the names start rolling again,

 **Keita Typhon VS Kagami Kitano**

I look at my team and nod; they understand and leave, knowing we'll talk later. I look at my opponent; she isn't anything special. She has the typical dark skin of someone from the cloud village. Her hair is light, almost silver and she's of average height. The most noticeable feature of her is the multitude of shuriken on her person. She looks at me with an odd look.

"Why don't you just forfeit, you're in no condition to fight. So just give up." Ah, it's fear.

I take my stance and she slowly takes hers. She draws and throws several shuriken at me. Her speed is rather impressive. I easily dodge the weapons and start moving towards her. She throws a few more, one of which grazes my upper left arm. The area immediately goes numb; so she channeled lightning chakra through them. I rush her and draw my wakizashi and dodge the shuriken she threw. A few feet from her I feel something bite into the flesh of my arms and back. I quickly roll to the side, and look over. Oh, so she attached wire to the shuriken, clever. I feel more of my body go numb; this is annoying. I can't even move at full sped anymore because of the damn hole in my stomach. I need a new plan of attack.

I leap high into the air and throw all of the smoke bombs I have; covering the ring in smoke. Landing in the cover I use my **Shinri no me** , to see through the obscurity. I stalk towards Kagami and launch a surprise attack. I land a powerful strike to her jaw, sending her to the ground. She is up almost immediately and takes a more defensive stance. I move to attack and she barely dodges; good. She lashes out and lands a punch on my right shoulder. I feel a slight sting of pain, as she retracts her hand I see a senbon; my right shoulder goes numb. Alright, I'm done.

I dash in and duck under a wild hook and throw a barrage of powerful punches to her abdomen. As she bends over in pain I launch a vicious uppercut that launches her into the air. Jumping after her, I deliver a nasty spinning roundhouse kick to her chest; it sends her crashing into the ground. As she starts to get up I send a devastating kick to her head; her head snaps back and she falls to the ground out cold.

I get an Alert.

 **Shinri no me Level Up**

 **Shinri no me Level Up**

 **Shinri no me Level Up**

 **Shinri no me LvL 4**

After being declared the victor, I head back to my team. When I get to them I'm bombarded with questions and congratulations. Answering and thanking, I walk over to Hinata and stand next to her. We watch a few more fights in silence, until Kakashi asks the question and the whole arenas mind.

"How are you so fast? To outpace that sand; you're faster than most Jonin." Everyone looks at me and I just wink and give a non-answer.

"I'm the product of what I am."

After the end of the round we are told that the next round will take place in one month and we will know who our opponent is. I wait with bated breath.

 **Keita Typhon VS Rock Lee**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**

 **With laughs,**

 **SonoftheJester**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I have one month to get ready; I'll need it. Rock Less is definitely the strongest of the other competitors; he trains directly under Guy, who is with out a doubt in my mind the strongest Taijutsu user ever. If Rock Lee is even a tenth of what Guy is, I'll be in for the fight of my life. Lee has what I want; that fire burning in his soul. His unconquerable will with his skills means I need to push myself as much as possible in the month I have. Naruto already has his plan for training and I have mine, I just need to see of the other person will agree. That's why I find myself sitting in the old man's office.

"I want to train with you for the month I have. I feel like it would do me the best if you're my teacher." I say with hope lacing my voice. The old man just looks at me for a while.

"I'm pretty busy with paper work, but I hate paper work. I can train you for about three hours in the evening. I still expect you to train on your own." I smile so large my face hurts a little. I have to refrain from jumping out of my seat. We hammer out the details and I leave; our first training session will be tomorrow morning.

 **Time Skip**

The sun has been up for about an hour when I arrive at the training field. When I get there I see the old man and an Anbu standing in the training field. Approaching I look at the Anbu in confusion and the old man answer my unasked question.

"This is Dragon; he is the current head of the Anbu Black Ops. He will be assisting in your training, and with your permission I'd like to tell him about your ability while you get ready for your first training session." I look at Dragon for a while and then shift my gaze to the old man.

"Is he trust worthy?" A nod is my answer.

"Dragon has served the village for the last 30 years, been the head of the Anbu for the last 21, and worked under me personally for the last 18. In short, next to you and Naruto, he is my most trusted in the village." The Hokage says with pride in his voice. I nod and motion for him to start; as he does I walk over to the edge of the training circle and set my bag down. I begin to pull out what I'll need and get ready, once that's done I start to warm up. When I'm done I see that the old man is likewise done with his explanation so I head back over to the pair; when I arrive Dragon stares at me for a while before speaking.

"That explains your rapid growth. It is a truly interesting ability and if anyone but the Hokage told me I wouldn't have believed it, but he is almost never wrong. So I'll put my faith in his words. Now let's begin your training." His voice is calm and commanding, it betrays no emotion. "First we'll begin with an hour of Ninjutsu followed by an hour of Taijutsu and end with an hour of physical conditioning. Tomorrow we will start with two hours of Nintaijutsu followed by an hour of combat tactics. We will do this twice, for a total of four days training. You will do independent training for two days and rest for one. This will go on for the month before your next round. Though if you wish and the Hokage approves it can continue after. No let us start."

The first hour isn't particularly hard, just really taxing on my Chakra reserves. We spend it practicing Earth and Wind Release for 30 minutes each, as they are my weakest Releases. I gain three Levels in each, which is nice as. After that the next hour is spent on formulating an actual Taijutsu style for me. My makeshift style isn't bad but I need a more disciplined one; one that has as few holes and openings as possible. At the end of the hour we don't have a concrete style but we are making good progress. The final hour is the most torturous. Even when I push myself I've never trained so hard. The hour consists of 1,000 push ups, 1,000 sit ups, 1,000 squats and a 20 mile run. This is followed by 1,000 punches, 1,000 kicks, and 1,000 jump ropes. I'm ready to collapse by the end of it. Dragon approaches me at the end of the three hours.

"Starting on the next cycle the Hokage will take over your Ninjutsu training. I will still conduct the rest. Now head home, you deserve a rest.

By the time I reach the apartment I can barely keep my eyes open. Once I'm in the living room Naruto starts to tell me about his day. Apparently he got a new sensei, some pervert who happens to be pretty strong. After we finish eating we both head to bed, since we have four very tough weeks ahead of us.

The next day starts the same as yesterday; I eat and head to my new training ground to train on my own for a couple of hours before meeting my team for lunch; I mean, Dragon never said I couldn't train on my own on the days I train with him and the old man.

I start out by practicing my Taijutsu; I work on improving on the base style we developed yesterday, finding a few ways to make it better. I followed that with an hour of physical conditioning. Half of what I did last night, still it was brutal. After that was an hour of Ninjutsu, giving me two levels in each Affinity. I'm now headed to meet my team.

 **Time Skip**

It's night now and I'm headed to the training ground to continue my punishing, yet rewarding, training. The two hours of Nintaijutsu are very, very hard; it taxes both my physical stamina and my Chakra. I am relieved when we start the tactic training. This relief is short lived however; as though it isn't physically demanding it is severely mentally tiring. We cover every major battle of the first Shinobi World War. There were so many more battles than I was taught in the academy. We studied over 50 battles and went over each in extreme detail. Again, by the time I reached the apartment I felt like the living dead.

 **Time Skip**

This morning I skip training on my own to go and meet Naruto's new sensei. When we reach him I stop in my tracks.

"What's wrong Keita?" Naruto asks, causing the tall white haired man to look at us.

"Ah, so this is your friend I've heard so much about." He says with a smile on his face as he walks towards us.

"Naruto, this is your new sensei?" He nods looking confused. "That man is Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin; the three greatest and strongest shinobi of their generation. How the hell did you convince him to train you?" Naruto just shrugs nonchalantly.

"It just happened."

Well fuck me, looks like Naruto also has it good in terms of who's training him.

 **Time Skip**

My month is up and I feel good about my chances. I've Leveled up seven times and gained several individual points. I check my stats once more before heading to the old man's office.

 **Keita Typhon**

 **Level- 46**

 **Strength (STR) 84**

 **Vitality (VIT) 82**

 **Dexterity (DEX) 84**

 **Intelligence (INT) 85**

 **Wisdom (WIS) 83**

 **Luck (LUK) 25**

 **HP- 20664**

 **CK-23916 (20916+3000)**

"Hey old man, you ready to see me become a Chunin?"

"Ah Keita, I can't wait for your match. But it's one of the last ones so you'll have to wait."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks but what can you do. I just hope Naruto can pass. Neji is a strong opponent. He's a prodigy among the Hyuga, likely the current strongest. Not that Hinata is far behind him, but he is truly exceptional. If he wasn't a branch member he'd make an excellent clan head."

"That he would, but as you said he is a branch member. Now let's put this talk behind us and head to the arena."

Sitting through the final portion of the exam is a pain. Things go as expected; the only slight surprise is Naruto beating Neji. All the other matches were easily predicted.

"The next match will be Keita Typhon Vs. Rock Lee."

Good, I've been growing impatient. Walking into the arena I lock eyes with Lee and he does the same. I can see the excitement in him, just like it's in me. Oh, this will be fun.

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **With laughs,**

 **SonoftheJester**


	12. An update

**Hello fans, I have some rather mixed news. As you are well aware, I haven't posted anything in a while. I have lost faith in this particular version of my story and as such I shall be rewriting it. I do not currently have a timetable for the new story, but am working hard to get it to the point I want it at. It will not be a complete rewrite, it will be more of an overhaul of the story. The chapters will be longer, the Game mechanics will be tweaked, there will be more character development and interaction, and a slightly altered tone. I am sorry for the inconvenience and disappoint I have caused with my absence.**

 **With laughs,**

 **SonoftheJester**


End file.
